Sang Penentu Takdir
by haruto no ryuu sho
Summary: Naruto adalah anak memiliki kekuatan kyuubi dengan kendali penuh dn menjadi bijuu terkuat selah menyatu dengan kyuubi


Disclaimer:Masashi khisimoto

Genre:adventure&spiritual

Pairing:Naruto&(terserah kalian bileh memilih pairing yang kalian suka)

Warn:abal,hancur,typo,oocdll

Pada hari ini konoha gakure sedang dalam keadaan darurat karena kyuubi lepas dari tubuh sang istri yondaime hokage sura teriakan terdengar dimana-mana banyak ninja mati karena serangan kyuubi namun dalang dibalik itusemua adalah peria bertopeng yang tiba-tiba dating melepaskan kyuubi saatsegel kyuubi lemah atau saat sang istri hokage sedang melahirkan.

"Apa yang sedang terjadi?" Tanya sang sandaime hokageA.K.A Hiruzen Sarutobi yang melihat kekacauan di desa tercintanya hancur.

"sandaime-sama berhasil lepas" lapor Anbu bertopeng gagak.

"ha!bagaimana hal itu bisa terjadi?" Tanya Hiruzen pada sang Anbu yang baru saja melapor.

"saya sendiri tidak tahu tapi tadi saya melihat yondaie sama mengejar seorang dengan topeng bermotif spiral" jawab sang Anbu pada kejadian yang dilihatnya tadi.

"Baiklah kau boleh pergi" perintah Hiruzen pada sang Anbu

"Ha'i"ucap sang Anbu dan pergi via sunshin

"**Kuciyose no jutsu:Enma" **Teriak Hiruzen dan munculah raja kera Enma.

"**Ada apa kau memanggilku Hiruzen?" ** Tanya Enma pada Hiruzen

"Aku membutuhkan bantuan mu untuk mengalahkan kyuubi" jawab hiruzen sambil menunjuk kyuubi yang mengamuk dan menghancurkan rumah para penduduk.

"**Kyuubi,bukannya dia ada dalam tubuh kushina? **Tanya Enma pada hiruzen

"Aku sendiri tidak tahu tapi dari kabar yang ku dengar dia dilepaskan oleh pria brtopenga dan sekarang berubahlah menjadi tongkat Enma" jawab dan perintah Hiruzen pada Enma

"ha'i" Jawab Enma dan berubah menjadi tongkat dan memanjang dan mendorong kyuubi keluar dari desa

"Hiruzen dimana Minato?" Tanya Enma pada hiruzen

"Aku juga tidak tahu,tapi ku dengar dia sedang bertarung dengan orang yang memebaskan kyuubi" Jawab Hiruzen sambil berlari kearah kyuubi terlempar

DITEMPAT MINTO,

"Siapa kau sebenarnya dan apa maumu?" Tanya Minato pada orang misterius itu

"kau tidak perlu tahu siapa aku" Jawab orang iu sambilmenyarang minato dengan rantai dikedua tangannya

"Awas saja kau akan kubunuh"teriak Minato sambil mengumpulkan cakra ditangan kanannya dan membentuk bola sepiral

"**Rasengan" **Teriak minato menyebut nama jutsunya dan berlari kearah orang beropengitu namuun Rasengan itu hanya menembus orang itu

"Ha,ha,ha kautidak akan bisa melukaiku yondaime" Teriak orang iytu dengan nada sombong.

"kita lihat saja" Jawab Minato sambil melempar kunai cabang tiganya dan Minato menyiapkan rasengan dan berlari kearah orang itu dan saat sudah dekat dan kunai Minato hamper menembusnya tangan orang itu hamper menyentuh wajah minato dan "**Rasengan" **Teriak Mainato dari aas orang itu danrasengannya mengenai punggug orang itu dan setelah terkena rasengan orang itu menjauh dari minato namun minato mncul didrpannya dan menyentuh perut orang itu dan nelepas segel yang menghubungkan dengan orang itu.

"Kurang ajar ka yondaime akan kubalas suatu hari nanti" Teriak orang bertopeng lalu menghilang

"aku harus cepat ketempat kyuubi dan aku akan menyegelnya ditubuh Naruto" ucap Minato dan menghilang.

DI KEDIAMAN NAMIKAZE,

"Kushina kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Minato pada sang istri

"Aku tidak apa-apa Minato" Jawab kushina istri dari Minato

"Kushina aku akan menyyegel kyuubi pada Naruto"ucap Minatio sambil membawa Naruto

"Apa kau gila Minato! Dia masih bayi kkenapa tidak aku saja yang menjadi wadah kyuubi" Triak kushina pada minato

"Tidak bisa kushina aku akan menyegel kyuubi dengan segel kuses pada Naruto dan aku akan menyatukan kyuubi dan Naruto menjadi satu dan hal itu akan membuat kyuubi tidak abadi lagi karena elah menyatu dengan manusia dan Naruto akan mendapatkan kekuatan kyuubi untuk menyelamatkan dunia,aku memiliki firasat bahwa aka nada perang besar" Jawab Minato dan memberikan penjelasan pada kushina

"Baiklah kalau begitu" Jawab kushina paserah

DITEMPAT KYUUBI,

"kita sudah menaan kyuubi kita tinggal menunggu Minato untuk melakukan penyagelan" Ucap Hiruzen terengah-engah seelah membuat kyuubi erkurung dalam kekei genkai

"Ayo kushina kita segel kyuubi dan sandaime tolong kau buka seedikit kekei mu ini"perintah minato pada Hiruzen.

Minato sudah menyiapkan segel untuk menyegel kyuubi dalam tubuh putranya tapi jutsu lni akan mrngabil nyawa dua orang dan setelah senua persiapan selesei NInato melakukan segel yang sangat rumit dan "**fuinjutsu:shiki fujin"** Kyuubi ter segel dalam tubuh naruto dengan bantuan shinigami namun shinigami itutidak hanya mengambil nyawa Minato namun juga kushina karena jutsu ini adalah jetsu shiki fujin yang di sempurnakan olah kyuubi tersegel dalam tubuh anak dari Minato dan Kushina dan sebelum meninggal Minato memberikan pesan pad sandaime bahwa anaknya diberi Nama Naruto

7TAHUN KEMUDIAN

NARUTO POV,

Perkenalkan namaku Naruto uzumaki aku sejak kecil hidup sendiri karenaorang taku meninggal 7 tahun yang lalu sebenarnya aku mengetahui orang tuaku adalah Minato Namikaze dan Kushina uzumaki dan mereka berduaadalah orang yang dihormati tapi aku dikcilkan karena aku adalah jinchuriki kyuubi namun yang aku keran adalah tadak ada cakra kyuubi dalam tubuhku hanya ada 1 cakra yang ada dalam tubuhku dan itu berwarna merah dan cakra itu seperti ckra kyuubi dan soal orang tuaku aku mengetahuinya saat ak menguping pembicaraan sadaime dengan salah satu anbu atau jii-san aku memanggilnya jii-san karena dia adalah salah sat orang yang mau menerimaku dan saat berlatih pengendalian cakra aku hanya bisa mengeluarkan cakra merah bukan cakra iru pada umumnya dan saat bulan pernama aku berubah menjadi emiliki9 ekor dan telinga rubah sepertinya sampai disini saja aku sudah mengantuk dan aku akan berlatih dangan jii-san besok


End file.
